


Simulacrum

by celinamarniss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Depression, F/M, Holoporn, Masturbation, sad wanking, things Mara has never done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/pseuds/celinamarniss
Summary: Just a hollow image





	

Mara’s shift at the cantina ended late and she walked back to her apartment alone, crossing through the seedier end of the city to her dingy one-room apartment. She’d chosen this particular apartment for the bothan landlord, who didn’t ask questions or for sexual favors. There was enough room for a bed and a desk and not much else, with a tiny fresher and cooking unit that made the space barely habitable. The bare walls were the grayish color of faded whitewash and there was a single grimy window that didn’t do much to keep out the cold. It was all she needed, anyway.

As she entered the tiny apartment and locked the door, she felt a familiar weight settle in her chest, making her feel sluggish and stupid. She hated the feeling but it was really all she deserved. She sat on the bed and stripped off her boots, pulling out the knives hidden inside and placing them on the bedside table. They were followed by the holdout blaster she kept hidden up her sleeve. She found herself staring at the wall, her mind as blank as it was, shook herself, and turned to the desk opposite her bed. A light blinked, indicating that there was a new file waiting for her.  

_Skywalker._  

She’d rigged up a crude work terminal and holoscreen on the desk and set up several programs that tracked news reports and media on Skywalker that she checked daily, tracking the progress of the man who had brought down the Empire. Very little of the information was actually useful.  Mara didn’t have the means to leave the planet, let alone hunt down Skywalker, but it was a distraction that made her feel a little less helpless. She could imagine that one day an opportunity would present itself and she’d be able to shoot him between the eyes herself, even if such a fantasy had no real chance of coming true.

She felt her anger rising up to her throat, the rage choking her. He’d _destroyed_ her, and now he was the galaxy’s darling. She’d once had a purpose and a life that had meaning, and now she was nothing, reduced scavenging for the universe’s scraps.

As soon as she’d accessed the file she knew it was completely useless to her. She’d come across this sort of thing before. It was a pornographic holo program loosely based on the adventures of the hero of the New Republic. This particular holo, “Luke Skywalker and the Whores of Mindor,” promised a variety of human sexual acts and fetishes, all starring an actor who resembled the so-called Jedi.

It was the sort of thing she usually deleted immediately without a glance. This time, though, she found herself opening the file, more out of boredom than anything else, she told herself. The image flickered to life, the garish colors lighting up the dim room. There he was—not Skywalker—but a man who was pretending to be him.

The actor did look strikingly like Skywalker, though he was a bit more...sculpted than the real thing. Mara knew the real Skywalker’s face too well. She’d studied that face; every feature was burned into her memory. Even a shiny-haired facsimile was enough to turn her stomach.

He was being seduced by two human women, a blonde and a brunette, in some implausible scenario that didn’t hold Mara’a attention. She was riveted on the Actor who played Skywalker, analyzing him for each difference and similarity he held to the real man. The jawline wasn’t quite right, and—

He looked straight into the camera and her breath caught. His eyes. They were the exact same shade of blue as the eyes that haunted her dreams. She felt heat rising to her face as she stared into those ice blue eyes in a face slack with simulated lust.

Shame pickled down her arms and she felt a throbbing between her legs as her traitorous body responded to the sound of skin slapping together, the sucking sound of mouths doing obscene things, the moaning of the woman being fucked on the screen— _no, no, no_. Mara took a deep breath and tried to control herself. She was better than that.

The blonde wrapped her lips around the Actor’s cock and he gave out a load groan. A thrill shot down to Mara’s core at the sound. She shoved her hand down her pants, pressing hard into her clit. She was already swollen and tender, _throbbing_ ,  her hips shifting in her chair as she leaned into the pressure. Her self-control was pathetic. He was the _enemy_. She was frantically getting herself off to cheap pornography of the man she loathed. Her fingers moved, rough and fast, as she compulsively chased that high, her eyes fixed on the screen.

The Actor pushed the brunette to her knees and began fucking her from behind, his hand tugging her hair. A cry crawled out from deep within Mara and cut through the air. She slammed her eyes shut, and yet the images still played in her head of Skywalker pounding into her _—no, not her, never her_ —

Sensation ripped through her, stars sparking behind her eyelids. Her head snapped back and entire body jerked, her knuckles going white as she gripped the table. Things went white for a few seconds while her body shuddered.

She’d never come so hard in her entire life.

She sagged, gasping, sucking in air as tremors continued to ripple through her. The holo was still playing, the erotic images dancing in front of her, and she reached out and shut it off. Now only the sound of her panting filled the apartment. Skywalker’s groan rippled through her memory and she slammed a shaky hand down on the table. _No. Not Skywalker._ Just a hollow image. Disgust washed over her at the thought of how low she’d sunk. She stumbled on wobbly legs over to her bed and dropped down onto the mattress. She felt wrung out and repulsed at what she’d just done. _Tomorrow,_  she thought as the void of sleep claimed her, tomorrow she’d delete the file.


End file.
